To Change Fate: A Spark of Life
by Al Baker
Summary: When a young Harry Potter is nearly kissed by a rouge dementor, his magic takes the opportunity to try and better it's masters life. Now Harry is a transforming robot with the special ability to create others like him. However, even as a robot Harry can not escape completely from the plans of wizards and Dark Lords.
1. Chapter 1

'I never should have left the cupboard.' A young mister Harry Potter thought solemnly as he watched the dementor, not that the ten year old knew nor cared about the monsters name, bring it's foul face up to the boys, and began to suck.

Now, normally when a dementor pulls a soul from a body it only pulls _a _soul. As in singular. When this dementor began to suck the soul out of Harry, it also dislodged the soul fragment of one Tom Riddle as well. And this is where things get interesting. Magic is a living thing, constantly regulating itself so it does not hurt it's wielder and always searching for a way to help them, so it may live longer. It is bound to a magical beings soul when they are born, bound for the entirety of it's master's life, to protect and serve as best it can. So when something, say, a dementor, tries to harm it's wielder, it tries to fight back. That's why it takes a short while for a dementor to remove a soul and also why a soul glows while it's being removed, it's the magic fighting the dementors attack. And, unfortunately, magic always losses.

So when this rouge dementor tried to kiss Harry and accidentally dislodged Tom's soul shard, Harry's magic saw a chance to save both itself and Harry. Just as Harry's soul was about to be trapped forever in the dementors stomach, his magic gave an all mighty push and forced Tom's soul, which had been trailing behind, to take Harry's place. The dementor, having devoured a soul, was content and did not even notice Harry's stray soul floating three feet away from it and departed, heading back towards the prison it should have been at all along.

Now, one would assume that, now that the threat was gone, Harry's soul would simply return to his body and everything would go about as though Harry was never attacked by a rogue dementor, that he would crawl back to number four and go back to his cupboard and pretend the whole thing was a nightmare, and make a solemn vow to never run away again. No matter how tempting it would be.

But thats not what happened. Magic, as stated before, is a living thing. It wants to protect it's wielder from all harm, so as to live longer itself. And like all living things it wants to grow, to expand. However, the human body can only handle so much magic before it starts to fall apart, and humans can only live so long. So, free of Harry's mortal restraints and with the poor boy being just a soul, Harry's magic was free to . . . 'better' the boy to its liking.

The first, and most important, thing that the magic decided to do was find a host for it's young master. Something durable, something that would last, yet still be able to be transformed as the magic wished while it still had so much control. But it would also have to be something that would allow the magic to grow and expand further than the weak human body it was formerly housed in allowed. The body would also have to be able to keep it's master safe.

And it would need to find something soon as it's master was slowly fading the longer his soul was without a body. The magic scanned the area around itself in an attempt to find a proper host for it's master. It quickly dismissed anything organic in nature, as Harry would most likely burn through the body to quickly and leave the boy worse off than he already was. The magic gave serious consideration to a large boulder in the park near where the dementor had attacked it's host. It could easily shape the rock into a golem and it would last a great deal longer than any human body, but dismissed it as the body would be far too slow for the magics liking and would also be an easy target for muggles, what with Harry not being able to hide easily in such a body.

'Hide. Now theres a thought.' The magic thought, or rather, did it's equivalent to thinking. One more quick scan of the area revealed an old motorcycle half hidden in a near by houses torn up and rather unsavory front yard buried under a pile of black trash bags and weeds. With a quick burst of itself, the magic levitated the motorcycle out from under the trash and set it before itself. With a bit more of it's influence the magic repaired the bike back to pristine condition. With a quick once over, the magic was satisfied.

The metal was sturdy and even in the poor conditions it once was in it had held strong, and would have likely lasted years longer before falling to rust due to neglect. It was also a common make, as the magic could tell having located ten like it within a range of five city blocks. Yes, the magic decided, this would make a perfect base. Though for its purpose it would take some modification.

Reaching out to the bike, the magic began to get a feel for the man made construct, to know what it was capable of, and then pressed it's will upon the machine.

Though magic may not care on how it's master looked, it knew that ones form was important for it's master, and thus, with a sound of protest from the bike in the form of the sound of metal scraping on metal, it reformed the bike, though it 'memorised' the original form.

Ironically, the bike the magic had chosen was of the same make as a bike that had already had a great impact on Harry's life. The Triumph Bonneville, the same type of bike that Sirius Black had lent Rubeus Hagrid the night young Harry's parents had died. And now it would house the boys spirit.

When the magics work was done, what once was a simple motorcycle was now a vaguely humanoid robot. It had two legs and arms, hands, feet and torso with a head on it with two currently dull eye's, but it was all made from the metal and plastic of the black motorcycle. Though, two be honest, the only parts of the motorcycle still easily recognizable was the two tiers sticking out of the robots back.

With a form done the magic worked quickly to get all of the 'perks' worked out of the way before it's master could fade even more. It enchanted the body to stay clean, and reinforced the metal as much as possible, while also putting in the knowledge of how to return the robot to it's bike shape and vice versa, into the robots head, along with a number of other things.

No point making it's host this nice body if he's just going to get it blown up, no?

As it finished, and prepared to insert it's masters soul into the machine, the magic made one final change to the body, a change that would help his master with his greatest desire.

He gave the boy the power to create others like him.

And then the magic settled it's master soul, his very being, into it's creation, and once more settled into the background, awaiting it's masters orders.

With a flicker of it's optics and a groan the machine that was now Harry Potter came online for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**While this is a Transformer!Harry it is not Sparkling!Harry as he is not technically a sparkling but a full grown (physically) transformer, though mentally he is still ten. If anyone is concerned that Harry will instantly, or soon, join either the Autobot's or Decepticons, you can put those fears to bed. Year wise it is 1994, Harry just turned ten, and the Auto/Decepti forces have not yet arrived. I will be playing with the timeline a bit, just to give you a heads up, but don't expect to see them for a little while.**

**New's. This will have Harry as a sort of 'New Primus', at least, in being able to make more bot's. **

During Harry's Change, Sector Seven Base in the Hoover Dam

"Sir, you might want to see this." A guard called to the lead scientist in a anxious voice.

The scientist glared at the soldier, "What is it? If it's about the ice falling of N.B.E-01 i've told you all before that is intentional! We need access to some of the circuits that the ice was blocking."

"No, sir, it's not that, it's the cube. It's, well, you need to see it sir." The guard barely had time to finish his sentence before the scientist had rushed past him.

As the lead scientist of Sector Seven, David Trium had the privilege of having a very large and well guarded office, this meant that his office was deep within the base, placing it far from anything that might be a threat in a crisis. Right now he was cursing this as it meant that he had to run a very long ways, passing many security checkpoints as he did, to reach The Cube.

It was like nothing he'd ever seen.

Thousands of balls of light flowed around the enormous structure, floating around in an almost _happy_ way. Energy was pouring off of The Cube, wreaking havoc on the machines and equipment in the room. David noticed that, should one of the sparks of light get too close to a piece of machinery, The Cube would, for lack of a better word _hum_ and draw the wayward light back.

And then, in an instant, it all stopped. The lights flowed into The Cube, it stopped putting out energy, for all intents and purposes it was as dormant as every when they were not using it.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?"

Two months later

Harry drove as fast as his bike form could go, dodging past cars and other motorcycle without a care in the world. Even though he was a motorcycle, a thing of metal and plastic, he could still feel the wind blowing past him, driving away his fears and insecurities.

He had been so scared when he had first woken up, a giant when he had was used to being a shrimp. He had nearly knocked over a street lamp when he tried to stand and had tripped. He had screamed when he got a good look at himself, black hard metal instead of soft bony flesh greeting what he later learned was optics instead of eyes.

Harry swerved past a bus and in front of a minivan. After approximately ten minutes of freaking out Harry had heard the sounds of sirens quickly approaching him, instinctively he had shifted into his bike form, leaving him shocked for a good long while, even after the police had left. And then that opened a whole new can of worms as he tried to figure out how to change back, which had led to the realization that he could drive as a motorcycle, even though he had no driver..

Harry hit the brakes as he came across a red light, a car full of rather drunk men, and one really uncomfortable looking man, pulled up next to him.

"Hey pretty lady! Why don't you follow us back to our place? We'll show you a _real _good time!" One of the men drunkenly slurred, his friends cheering him on.

The red headed woman on Harry's back did something, causing a the man to whine.

"Aw, don't be that way baby. Common we'll . . ." The drunk man didn't get to finish since the driver sped off the moment the light changed, making a hard right. Harry decided to go straight.

Another weird thing was that, whenever he was out in his motorcycle forme driving, which he did most of the time, a red headed woman would seemingly appear out of nowhere riding him. He wouldn't have known she was there if he hadn't seen the woman in a reflection when he had driven past a building, or from interactions like what just happened. Though, most of the interactions were with bikers, and most didn't try and hit on the ghostly rider.

Harry didn't know who or what the woman was, but she seemed familiar. From what he had been able to see by parking in front of buildings with reflective glass on the outside, the woman had light skin, red hair, and eyes as green as his. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt . . . happy when he saw her. It felt to have someone with him, even if they werent really there.

A year later

Harry stared at the towering figure of metal standing before him in awe. It was tall, far exceeding even his height in his bot form towering over everything around him, touching the sky and drawing the attention of everyone around him, well, the tourists. The people who lived here in Paris were used to the Eiffel Tower.

He had his hologram ideally scan the sky line for any owls, worried the buggers would have somehow followed him to France. Ever since his eleventh birthday a two weeks ago, Harry had found himself to be bombarded by owls. He didn't know _why_ the avians had been bothering him, but it was difficult to go unnoticed when flocks of owls descended on you in the middle of London. This had led to him going on a mad dash around the country, constantly moving to try to avoid the birds of prey. He had even tried scaring the birds off, driving deep into the woods before changing into his robot form and trying to wave them off, just wishing they were gone, which had led to an interesting discovery.

Harry had been waving his hands at the flock of birds, which he idly noted had something tied to their legs, when he felt something. It was like someone had bottled lightning and the n released it in his chest, it welled up within him before shooting out of his hands. In a great surge of energy, a blue wave burst from one Harry's metal hands, hitting the avians directly in it's path, causing them to disappear in the wave of blue.

Harry had stared shocked at what had happened, and the birds themselves had been fearful of the occurrence. Harry felt bad. Sure he had wanted the birds gone, but he hadn't wanted to kill them. That's when he had received a system update.

Ever since he had woken in this new body he had this kind of soft humming in the back of his head, a list of statistics and information that was just outside his conscious thought, and every now and then he would receive a system update, more often than not detailing something important new ability. The first one had been received after his first transformation between robot and bike,though he didn't notice it until he had calmed down. It was like a half though thought, there and noticeable, but not interfering until actively thought about. It was hard to explain, harder still since Harry did not know much about computers, but if he did, he would say it was in essence like a pop up window in the farthest corner of the screen. The second update was about his hologram, which he only noticed after a month of having it. The third had been an update on something called 'firewalls' which he noticed after actively searching for one, and was shocked to learn it had been sitting in his head since he had first woke up. Now he instantly searched and found the S.U.

{Activated Defense System Minor Teleport Wave, System Changes Stored}

Following this Harry gained an understanding of the new defense system, it's activation and energy cost, as well as it's basic uses. This had given Harry a great sense of relief, as it meant that he had not accidentally murdered a bunch of owl's. Even if they were annoying.

He had promptly used this new ability to get rid of the rest of the owls, sending them the maximum distance the ability allowed him to send them up to eight kilometers away from his current position. He had taken the opportunity to get a head start on escaping from the owls, who seemed to know where he was wherever he went. Silently he wished he could teleport himself, unfortunately, the update came with a warning against teleporting himself, as he would need to aim an arma at himself and fire a wave, meaning the arm he used would not be sent, nor would any part of himself he did not hit with the wave.

Harry had not felt the need to mutilate himself.

So it was that, in his fleeing from the birds he found himself in a boat bound for France, which Harry found to be a very nice change of pace from England. He had only been here for two day's and yet he had already experienced sunny weather, beautiful sights, and most importantly, no owls. Though he was still waiting for the feathery buggers to show their ugly beaks.

**So here we go, another chapter for the story. Yay! So we got a little bit of Sector Seven, and something going on with the All Spark, and Harry got a neat power. And here we see Harry's exclusive power, though so far it's only useful in getting rid of pesky owls from magical schools. **

**I decided to put this up to do two things.**

**One: Add that part about Sector Seven, which I meant to add at the end of chapter one. Two: Update so you guy's know I am working on this.**

**Before I sign off I would like to clear one thing up, just for those people who are getting a little worried. No Harry will not be a god. I know I said he will be able to create new Cybertronians (though he won't know that's what they are for a while) and he will, but he's not going to be able to snap his fingers and wipe out an army, or make a planet with a thought. I gave Harry his teleport wave because I thought it would make an interesting take, and it is within reason. Think of it as reverse Skywarp. Instead of being able to teleport himself everywhere, he is able to teleport others. Though he may find a way to upgrade that.**

**If you have any thought's/concerns/or Ideas on how you would like this story to go: (I.E Bot's or Con's you would like to see, human characters or OC suggestions) please either P.M me or leave it in a review. I can't say I will do it, but I will consider all requests and answer any questions.**

**Hope you guy's stick with me,**

**Al Baker.**


End file.
